Rise Of The Fallen
by Dustchu
Summary: Out of the ashes of the newly started war, a person with a group of friends will rise up and take vengeance on the ones who took away all they held dear by searching for the fabled "Master Vault" will they succeed and save the wastelands from this new threat? or will they become a part of the threat? rated M for bloody war Violence, language. (DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. I Hate Chores

**Dustchu: Came up with this so I could see if it would get rid of my slight writers block, hopefully it will.**

**Voice One: What is this crap you're going on about?**

**Dustchu: I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A BODY YET! JUST WAIT FOO! GO AWAY!**

**Voice One: Go Screw yourself asshat!**

**Dustchu: Jeez, touchy much? Hope Ya'll like this. Also I'm changing up some stuff. **

**#1 There are some weapons in the games I do not like so I'm adding some different ones. But I'm keeping the energy weapons and adding some others I made up :D**

**#2 There will be vehicles that work, now what vehicles I can't say. ;)**

**#3 There are also some robots that will be added that I made up, some pretty cool ones I might add.**

**#4 This takes place four years after the Second battle of Hoover dam.**

**#5 I may. Keyword. May, Underline bold Italics **_**May **_**accept OC's for this in the future. I've never done that before. I.E. wrote another person's character out, that could prove challenging. So If you wish to do so wait until you see my Authors note in a later chapter. So don't be doing it now mmkay.**

**#6 Now on with this crap I wrote.**

* * *

October 23rd 2077. That's when everything went to hell. "The Great War" they called it, only lasted for about two hours. Once the last bomb fell, the world fell into a dark Nuclear Holocaust. It was hell on the surface, lot of people died.

Others escaped to the safety of the Vaults. Giant underground safe havens built to withstand the horrors of nuclear weapons, but given the population of America which is over four hundred million the government would have needed over four hundred thousand vaults to save every man women and child, but they only had one hundred and twenty two built. Each one was capable of holding at least four hundred people.

But some vaults were "special" in a way, when I mean special I mean twisted.

The population of vault 87 were all infected with the FEV virus.

The development of super soldiers in Vault 92.

The entire of Vault 108 was nothing but clones named Gary.

Vault 101 was never to be opened.

The frequent use of psychoactive drugs on the population of Vault 106.

The extended use of a virtual reality simulator in Vault 112.

There was also the Secret Vault and Vault 0 where the higher ups of Vault-Tec stayed to continue their experiments.

The biggest vault on record was Vault 13, with a capacity to hold up to one thousand people. Whereas the smallest one was about five or six rooms and held one person.

There are many Vaults scattered across the wastelands, but there is a legend of one Vault that tops all the others.

One so big it is the size of a city, filled with pre-war tech and weaponry that could very well surpass the Enclave's.

While some say it has pre-war vehicles that you'd see out in the wastes, others say there are robots inside that nobody has ever seen before, some they can shoot missiles the size of a car, while the others could rip you apart limb from limb.

This Vault was dubbed "The Master Vault" by some and "God Vault" by others.

But the sad thing is, no one knows where it is. The Enclave, The Brotherhood Of Steel, NCR and Caesar's legion have all looked for it and failed, mainly due to them not having any information on it other than the vast amounts of tech and weapons.

So it is nothing more than a myth that many have looked and many have died for. It doesn't exist, or does it?

Even after four years Caesar's legion still remains, Caesar had escaped to the city of Flagstaff and is rallying his forces for war, People heard the NCR was to be doing the same and they have some support. No one knows what the brotherhood is up too though, or the Enclave.

But enough about all this crap, we should get on with our story shouldn't we?

The year is 2286 and In the Capital Wastelands, near a small house outside of Megaton a young man of the age of seventeen was supposed to be doing his chores, but he was instead rooting around the ruins of Springvale Elementary School.

He stood five feet ten inches and had a good build, mainly from working around the house and doing odd jobs for people in megaton.

He was also one of the few who had snow white hair, it was of Medium length. It was brown until he and his friend were playing around in a puddle filled with radioactive waste, no serious damage except for his hair color. His eyes were a light blue, like the waters of ancient times before the "Great War"

He wore an old tee-shirt that said in faded words "_Black Veil Brides_" on the front and a black jacket. On his hands he wore work gloves that were light brown in color. Around his neck he wore a cross necklace that his sister gave him on his birthday and dark jeans that had some knee pads on them with work boots.

His name is Leon Whitewater.

He was currently looking through some lockers that were under some rubble. He grabbed a large piece of concrete and smashed it on the locker door a few times before the lock fell off, he tossed the rock aside and pulled the door open.

Inside were a couple of burnt books and a switchblade, he picked it up and pressed the button, the blade popped out with a "fwip" sound. "This'll come in handy." He said, he pushed the button and retracted the blade before going over to locker number two.

He repeated the process and inside of this one was a Vault-Tec Survival guide, still pretty good. "Might fetch a few caps." He grabbed it and put it in his pocket before climbing back up what's left of the stairs and onto level ground.

He now stood on the road into Springvale, or what's left of it anyway. The bombs took out most of the houses and the road and well, pretty much the whole damn world. But after a while people started rebuilding the town of Springvale, five houses were rebuilt for living and the other two the Store and Town Hall while the rest were turned into small farms.

The town became prosperous after two years, a steady food and fresh water supply and good protection. The town had built up a small militia that consisted of about twenty men and women armed with pistols and hunting rifles and outfitted with old S.W.A.T. armor that was bought from a traveling merchant that passed by two years ago.

Around the town was a crudely built wall of old vehicles and sheet metal. There are three entrances. One leads to megaton, one goes south and the other east.

It's a good town, plenty of nice folk and fun stuff to do.

With a sigh he headed towards the town, if you looked close enough you could almost see green grass starting to grow… keyword almost. While there is pure water flowing through the rivers there is still a moderate amount of radiation in the ground, but one can hope that one day the earth will be green and smell like paradise instead of being grey and smelling like rotten Brahmin shit left out in the sun.

* * *

When he reached the town gate he was greeted with a punch to the gut by his lifelong friend Ryan Kennedy.

He was sixteen and stood an inch shorter then Leon and had brown hair and green eyes.

He wore a tight brown leather jacket with a dark blue tee-shirt underneath, on his wrists he wore leather bracers like Archers use and Woodland Camo pants with hunting boots.

On his back he had a quiver for arrows made from the hide of a Brahmin and a Pre-War combat bow. Woodland Camo in color.

He also wore a big grin on his face as Leon fell to the ground coughing. "Jeez, you need to learn to keep your guard up." He told him, then almost as a blur Leon shot up grabbed Ryan's shoulder with his right arm and grabbed the back of his shirt with his left as he brought his knee up and hit him the groin.

As Ryan fell to the ground Leon brushed his shirt off and said. "Says the person who just got kneed in the nuts" with a smile as he helped Ryan back up.

"Just what is your knee made of?" Ryan asked, holding his groin with a pained expression on his face.

"Pure Steel." Leon simply answered, walking into town with Ryan following close behind with a slight limp.

"While you were gone a caravan came through." Ryan informed him.

"They still here?" Leon asked.

Ryan nodded "They brought some pretty cool stuff, all the way from New Vegas to the west." Ryan told him happily.

"Well let's go!" Leon said with excitement, running to where the Caravan is.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get there, the caravan was outside the walls with three tents set up and an assortment of goods set out on display.

The first tent had various weapons set out from small caliber pistols to AK-47 Assault rifles and Hunting rifles to close combat weapons like machetes and knives, all of them in very good condition. Ryan was looking them over.

The second tent had food and drinks out like Nuka-Cola and Fancy Lad Snack Cakes.

The third and final tent had miscellaneous goods set out like toaster ovens and grills and books. Leon remembered the Vault-Tec book he had and walked over to the merchant.

He was an odd looking man, he was wearing a massive trench coat that had even more goods on it like spoons and forks and a rubber duck, don't ask. He also wore a hood and a mask over his face so all you could see were his eyes.

He spoke in a gruff tone. "Hello there stranger, whadya buying?" he asked.

Leon pulled put the Vault-Tec guide and held it. "How much can I get for this?" Leon asked.

"Whadya selling?" The man looked at the guide in astonishment. "Ahh, A Vault-Tec Survival guide, I'll buy it at a high price." He said.

Leon looked a little skeptical. "How much?"

The merchant pulled out a small bag of caps and put thirty on the table. Leon looked at the caps and asked. "Any chance of you going juts a bit higher?" The merchant put another five. "You got yourself a deal!" Leon said with a smile.

He gave the merchant the guide and snagged the caps, he pocketed them and walked over to Ryan who was talking to the weapons merchant. "Nope, can't do it." Ryan said, holding onto his bow.

If he was doing that then. Leon turned to the merchant and said. "Good luck trying to get him to sell that, he's had it since he twelve."

"That is a genuine Pre-War Combat Bow! There are only thirty in existence!" the merchant pleaded. "four hundred caps!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't. It has sentimental value to me." Ryan said in a somber tone.

"Tell you what." Leon said, he picked up an empty Nuka-Cola bottle. "If Ryan hits this with his bow after I toss it, you forget buying it and give us a discount. But if he misses, you get the bow free of charge."

The merchant's face lit up. "Deal!"

Leon turned to Ryan. "Ready."

Ryan pulled out an arrow and nocked it, he said nothing as Leon chucked the bottle into the air. Ryan pulled back and leaded the bottle before letting loose the arrow.

It looked like it wasn't going to hit. "_Hehe The bow is all mine!_" The merchant thought, before the sound of glass shattering crushed his hopes of getting the bow. "Damn it!" He exclaimed. The bottle pieces hit the ground as the arrow hit the ground with a soft thud as it went into the ground.

"Al righty, we win _and _we get a discount." Leon said with a smirk as Ryan breathed a sigh of relief_. "Out of all the hunters out there, he's probably the only one that uses a bow."_ Leon thought with a smile.

The merchant sat down on his chair and crossed his arms with a scowl. Leon looked over the weapons and saw a small pistol, a 32. "How much for that?" he asked, pointing to the pistol.

"fifty Caps, but with your _Discount_ thirty caps." He said, not liking my presence one bit. Leon pulled out thirty caps and placed the caps on the table before picking up the gun. The Merchant grabbed the caps and put them in a small bag before saying. "Have a nice day." He then said quietly. "Punks."

Leon and Ryan smirked before Leon put the gun in his pocket and the two went to his house.

* * *

It was a small two story and was recently painted white with some paint they found in the basement they cleared out, a small Picket fence was put up out front and a small garden could be seen in the back. Some flowers they bought were planted out front to as his mom put it "Make the place look nice."

Leon and Ryan walked to the front door and went inside, the inside was cleaned long ago and looked pretty good. The living room had the couch which was dirty but still useable. The kitchen had a refrigerator and a working stove, Leon's mother Diane was working it.

She turned to face the two and greeted them with a heartwarming smile. "Hello there boys, how are you two doing?" Leon's mother wore a light brown sweater and jeans with tennis shoes, and she had her hair in a ponytail and wore a small bronze ring on her ring finger,

"I'm doing alright Missus W" Ryan said, holding his bow close to his chest.

"I'm doing alright too." Leon said.

"That's good. I'm making lunch later, is Ryan staying over?" She asked Leon.

He looked over to Ryan. "Would it be too much trouble?" Leon asked.

She shook her head. "No of course not. I'm pretty sure John won't mind either." She replied. "It'll be ready in about an hour, Leon could you go tell your father?" she asked. Leon nodded as Ryan sat down in one of the chairs as he sat his bow beside him.

Leon went out the back door and into their backyard, an old swing set sat not too far from the tool shed Leon's father John fixed up. John was inside of the shed working on his old hunting rifle.

Leon walked up to the shed door and knocked, John turned around and smiled. "Hey there son. What's happening?" he asked John was a tall man at six feet ten inches, he wore an old black army baseball hat and jacket with a green shirt underneath and black pants with combat boots. On his shoulders were shoulder pads with leather straps going under his arms to keep them in place, he was the town's militia leader. Meaning he is the law around this town.

"Mom wanted me to tell you Lunch will be ready in about an hour and that Ryan will be staying over, if that's all right." Leon explained to his father.

"Of course it's alright, how's he doing?" John asked.

Leon sighed. "A little better I think." He said.

Maybe I should explain. Ryan's Father Chris was in the NCR a while back, so during the second battle of Hoover Dam he was killed when he and sixteen others, one of which was "The Courier" invaded the camp near the Dam, he was killed by the legate.

Ryan and his mother along with Leon and his father and other were awaiting his return at Springvale, but the only person that came was "The Courier" While Ryan was ecstatic to see him he was wondering where he father was.

"The Courier" Explained to Ryan what happened to his father, Ryan showed nothing when he heard those words, no sadness no fear nothing. "The Courier" told him that he and Ryan's Father were very good friends, so when he was killed he took the legate's life with his own sword. "The Courier" reached behind his back and pulled out his father's bow and said his last words were.

"Give this to my son I want him to have it. And tell him I love him and I have always been proud of him" He said.

Ryan took the bow and held it close as tears fell and he silently wept. "The Courier" held him as he did, Ryan didn't push him away.

"The Courier" Stayed for a few more days before he had to leave, had to get back to New Vegas. Ryan didn't speak for a whole year after that.

"It's been four years, but he still thinks about it." Leon said to John.

"He'll get over it someday, wounds like that take time." John said, finishing up his work on this rifle. "Can I see it?" John asked.

Leon blinked. "See what?"

"I saw what you bought, I can smell Gunpowder a mile away." John said proudly.

Leon sighed in defeat and pulled out his 38. And handed it to John who inspected it. "How much was it?"

"fifty caps but I won a bet and got it for thirty." Leon said, wiping the tip of his nose with is thumb.

"Really, what was the bet?" he asked, checking the cylinder by spinning it.

"I got Ryan to shoot a bottle that I threw in the air." He said.

John laughed. "Really, that kid is a good shot. Wonder how he'd be with a rifle?" he pondered.

"You know he doesn't do guns, he's mainly a bow and arrow person, with swords and axes thrown in." Leon told him.

"I know, I'm just wondering is all. I think I'll keep this to make sure it works, you'll get it back when you finish up your chores." John told his son as he put the 38. in a box.

Leon sighed and went back into the house. "Well I think I'll get some chores done before Lunch, Ryan wanna help?" Leon asked, not wanting to do this alone.

"Eh why not. But you're paying me." Ryan said, taking off his jacket and putting it on his chair.

"How much" Leon asked.

"How much you got?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"five" Leon said quietly

Ryan nodded with a smile. "That'll do." He said as the two went out into the yard to work.

"_I hate chores._" Leon thought with a scowl.

* * *

**Dustchu: And there's the start on my new story! :D:D I feel like this went well.**

**Leon: I agree.**

**Ryan: Me too.**

**Dustchu: The first merchant was a reference to the gun merchant in Resident evil 4 if you didn't notice XD XD**

**Dustchu: Oh and a side note I turn Eighteen in two days :D ain't that awesome!**

**Leon: *Laughs* Damn you're old.**

**Dustchu: *Sits in a corner with a dark rain cloud over his head***

**Ryan: Was that necessary?**

**Leon: A little bit**

**Dustchu: The sands of time are conspiring against me.**

**Ryan: What?**

**Dustchu: Nothing! Till next time, I'm Dustchu. *Waves* see ya! :D**


	2. An Odd New Friend And A Visitor

**Dustchu: Alright here's chapter two! woo! I'm excited and I just can't hide it!**

**Leon: did you just quote a song?**

**Dustchu: Yep, Just thought of it,**

**Ryan: So what's in store for us today?**

**Dustchu: Feral ghouls invade. *Ryan and Leon ready weapons.* and start doing the thriller dance. *Ryan and Leon stare.***

**Ryan: The hell.**

**Leon: Even?**

**Dustchu: Hee-hee-hee-hee! Love his music, now prepare yourselves!**

"_I hate chores._" Leon thought with a heavy sigh as he tended to the garden at the back of his house, he was making sure there were no weeds that would overtake the small amount of crops they had going. Mainly stuff like Tomato and Corn, that's right you heard me.

Now out in the wasteland it's very hard if not extremely rare to find pre-war seeds that aren't contaminated or destroyed, luckily two years ago when a scouting group went out to find supplies one morning they came across a destroyed caravan one the road.

Several wagons were toppled over and four dead Brahmin filled with bullet holes, the people who had this caravan were long gone, or dead.

When they rooted through it they found a small amount of ammo and a map that led to a cave about two clicks from their current position; when they went that way and found the cave inside was a smaller version of the Vault, the number on it was 4 and its purpose from the looks of the interior, was for agriculture and farming, similar to vault 22 in the Mojave.

The scouting group of five brought back some of the equipment as well as several bags of seeds to the rebuilt town of Springvale, and once they did the town began using what equipment they brought to start planting. Three more groups went and raided the vault of everything usable. Metal, equipment, Food, medical supplies, whatever they could snag.

The town has been mildly famous for that find ever since, they became the town famous for growing pre-war food such as tomatoes, corn, wheat and potatoes.

Granted about 20% of the harvest could be mutated but they make a profit off it.

The farming area of Springvale consisted of five houses just on a hill that overlooked the lower area of Springvale; ten people were tasked with tending to the crops on a daily bases, five guards were watching the perimeter making sure that there were no raiders around to steal their supply of food and water.

The old water tower up on the hill near Springvale was repaired and was pumping fresh water into Springvale and its farms thanks to all the scrap metal they had been able to scavenge around the place.

In Leon's back yard both him and Ryan were tending to the crops, he was plucking weeds out of the ground while Ryan was tilling the soil for planting.

"_I hate the heat._" He thought as beads of sweat started to from on his head, it had gotten so hot to the point where Leon and Ryan had taken their shirts off, which showed off their well-toned bodies much to a certain neighbor's delight.

"Why hello there studs." A feminine voice said to the duo. They turned their heads to the house next door's front porch and spotted another one of their lifelong friends, Sarah Bennett or as Leon and Ryan liked to call her, Blade.

She was seventeen and stood at five feet seven inches and had a well-built figure, mainly from training with her prized Katana.

She's not called Blade for nothing; her katana is the real thing, not some wasteland knockoff crafted from pieces of scrap metal and made to look pretty. It was made of pure pre-war high tensile steel that was made in pre-war Japan; the blade itself was four feet long and was full tang with a steel black hilt wrapped in leather. The hand guard was plain looking, nothing special and rested in an old pre-war scabbard that was colored dark brown which hung from a leather strap that looped around her torso.

She has shoulder length brown hair she keeps in a pony-tail and dark brown eyes that could kill. She wore an unzipped hoodie which revealed a white tank top underneath it and loose blue jeans with black hiking boots and on her hands she wore tight black gloves and elbow pads.

She approached the two with a grin. "Well, I see you two have been working out while I was gone." She said, observing the two's bodies with a keen eye.

"Oh, hey blade! I didn't know you were back." Leon said happily. "Guess someone forgot to tell Me." he added, glaring at Ryan.

Ryan put his hands up in defense. "I didn't know either!" he said, then looked over to Blade. "When did you get back?" he asked.

"Yesterday." she replied then added. "You didn't see me and my dad when we walked up?"

"Uh no, I was helping Teddy with his project." He said, using the hoe to lean on.

"What Project?" Blade asked.

"He was out scavenging with his gramps and he found a bot buried under some scrap metal just north of the school." He explained, pointing north. "Some pre-war battle bot, I think it's a mister gusty or some crap like that, I don't know." he said, unsure.

"Did you skip that class on Pre-war bots again?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like bots or guns, I like medieval stuff; Swords, axes, spears, bows. You know." Ryan said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"What if it was a bot that used a sword?" Blade asked, fiddling her sword strap.

Ryan thought for a moment before making an 'Eh' face "Eh, maybe." He said.

Leon sighed and shook his head before turning his attention to Blade. "So, how'd y'all fare over yonder west?" Leon asked in a Texan accent.

She crossed her arms. "We ran into a few raiders on the highway, took them out no problem. And went to New Vegas, Placed was filled with assholes trying to hit on me; dad took care of them." She said, a smile forming.

Leon and Ryan Winced. "What'd he do?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer.

She smirked. "He pulled out his sword and threatened to shove it up their asses if they don't get moving. When they said no, well, you can guess what happened." She said.

Ryan and Leon both said. "He shoved it up their asses."

Blade nodded with a smile. "His buddy ran away so fast he could outrun a Death-Claw." She added with a giggle.

Leon and Ryan laughed along with her. "Your dad is a very scary individual you know that." Ryan said, shivering at the thought of a sword in a certain place.

Blade sighed. "Yeah he is." She then changed the subject. "So, how've you two been doing?"

Leon cleared his throat. "Pretty good, scavenged a Vault-Tec Guide from the school and…" he pulled out the switchblade and held it out on his palm. "A switchblade, might come in handy." he said as Blade took it and looked it over.

"Kinda rusted, might want to get your dad to clean It." she said, handing it back to him.

"I will after I get the yard done." He said, looking at the rest of it then sighing heavily. "I hate chores." he said, going back to plucking weeds out of the garden as Ryan went back to tilling. Blade sat down on the ground and watched as the two worked.

About two hours had gone by and Leon and Ryan had finished working and went inside to rest followed by Blade, Leon's mother Diane had just finished lunch for everyone which everyone finished rather quickly. After that Leon Ryan and Blade decided to pay Teddy a visit.

Teddy was the "geek" member of the group; he's been obsessed with technology since he could crawl, he's amassed a small collection of various pieces of pre-war tech like computers and bot parts, his most recent find a pre-war battle bot he unearthed.

Teddy's house was right next to Leon's with Blade's and Ryan's house next to them, they all lived next to each other in a row, his house was a one story with a basement where Teddy worked on various projects, Mostly bot repair. On the house's exterior windows were steel bars with mesh behind them for security, the door was made from four inches of thick steel and painted dark red.

When they arrived Leon knocked on the door, he waited until a gruff scottish voice called out. "Who goes there?!"

"It's me Leon, mister Vlahos." Leon answered politely.

Several locks and bolts unlatched and the door creaked open showing an elder man wearing Combat fatigues holding a SPAS-12 in his left hand, his hair was gray and thinning in the front a little bit. When he got a good look at Leon and Company he smiled. "Well hello there laddie, how are ya?" he asked, happy to see Leon.

"I'm doing fine, but could you, um." Leon said, gesturing to the shotgun pointed at him.

Grandpa Vlahos saw and sheepishly put it away. "Sorry about that, been having trouble with those Mole-rats, Nasty little shits. Been getting into my food storage, stole my damn got-dang ass Twinkies!" he yelled to the ceiling at the top of his lungs, shaking his bony fist.

Blade and Ryan giggled when he said that, they always found his accent funny, Leon shook his head. "Is Teddy home?" Leon asked.

Grandpa Vlahos nodded. "Yes he's in the basement working on that hunk a scrap metal he found." He said, moving to the side so they could come in.

Grandpa Vlahos put his shotgun on his gun mount and walked over to the basement door as Leon Ryan and Blade came in. He knocked on the door hard and yelled. "Teddy my boy your friends are here!"

Some sounds of heavy objects falling and faint curses hit the group's ears followed by running footsteps and someone falling, and another louder cure. "SHIT! DAMN IT! ASS-NUGGETS!"

Leon smiled, just like his granddad, yelling together strings of curses. "You all right Teddy?" Leon yelled down to him.

"Yeah!" He yelled back, his voice similar to his grandfather's but younger sounding.

The basement door opened and Teddy appeared before them. He looked almost like his grandfather, minus the age difference. He was the oldest of the group at 19 and tallest being five feet eleven inches and has medium length brown hair and purple eyes, the only one in the entire wasteland with that eye color. He wore a faded dark red t-shirt with the words "I'm no geek, I'm a level ten warlord." on it with the ten being the number rather than the word, over the shirt was a faded white lab coat and on his lower body he wore black work pants with a tool bag and laced combat boots.

"Hi-ya lads, what're ya up to?" he asked, hands in his coat pockets.

"We came over to see what you're up to." Blade said, adjusting the sword on her back

He shrugged. "Just working on that bot I found out in the wastes, wanna see it?" he asked. Leon and the others nodded, they were interested in what he found. He smiled and led them down the stairs.

The basement was recently built by Teddy and his grandfather as a place for Teddy to work on his many projects, mainly bots and repairing the farming tech. The stairs were made from metal and held together with bolts and pieces of junk, the ceiling was metal as well held up by steel beams for support while the floor, well, pretty much the whole basement was metal and steel.

When they reached the bottom they were greeted with Teddy's living and work area. His bed was a mess with various bot parts lying on it and comic books, six desks that were down there were littered with bot parts and tools. A bin of even more bot parts and some broke bots sit just below the steps, a half dismantled Protectron was sitting inside of it.

A larger table sat in the middle of the room and on top of it an odd looking bot sat, there was a panel open on the side exposing several wires and small blank lights, a small pre-war laptop sat beside it turned on showing numbers and words Leon Ryan and Blade couldn't make sense of even if they tried.

The group caught sight of the bot, it was not one you would find wandering around the wastes; it was shaped like a spider, it had eight mechanical legs and two large orbs on it's the front with two smaller ones behind the bigger orbs that were jet black in color, below those were the mandibles, two sharp fangs protruded from them that had two small holes at the tip, most likely there is a venom gland or something above that. On its back was a rail which looks like it could have a weapon or small missile mounted to it.

Teddy stood next to it with a grin of pride of his face. "So lads, whaddya think of it?"

Blade hid behind Ryan he and Leon looked at it with impressed looks. "Awesome, a spider." Leon said, getting closer and inspecting it.

Blade was less than impressed. "I hate spiders!" she muttered, fear in her eyes.

Teddy scratched the back of his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your Fear of spiders lass."

She shot him a glare. "I'm not scared, I just don't like them!" she protested.

"Uh-huh sure you're not." Ryan said, not convinced.

Blade huffed as Leon said-"I've seen a lot of bots in those books your gramps gave me but none like this."-Gingerly touching the top of one of the orbs, Leon could almost make out the optics unit inside.

Teddy went over to the laptop and pulled up several pages that had even more stuff they couldn't hope to make out all the while typing away with lighting speed. "I've found a way to reboot the sucker but it's in a command sub-routine folder and that's locked and I don't think I can hack my way in, so I need to hack my way around the firewalls I've found and find a way to upload my program directly so I can turn this Lil bastard on." he explained. Leon Ryan and Blade as usual, had no idea what he said, Teddy sighed then said. "I'm going to turn him back on a different way." Leon Ryan and Blade had 'o' faces.

"Cool." Ryan said, getting a little closer to it much to Blade's dismay.

Teddy was tapping away at the keys with blinding speed mouthing some words until he hit Enter and yelled out a triumph "Ha!"

Leon Ryan and Blade focused their attention to the Spider bot and heard a whining sound emitting from it, two small lights flashed inside of the optics before fading away, the Spider bot hummed to life and stood up on its eight legs. It slowly moved its mandibles which produced dirt and sand, a small whining sound emitted from the Robot's Speaker which was located somewhere under its mandibles. It hopped down from the table making a metallic clack sound before it started scanning its surroundings.

Leon had sized the Spider to being about a foot and a half tall and two feet long, it eight legs went out about a foot and each one had a small talon at the end, all in all its appearance was rather, frightening to say the least.

Ryan didn't really care for tech as always but he was a _little_ interested in the Spider bot. "What can it do?" he asked.

Teddy walked over to it and crouched down and closed his eyes. "No idea." He replied with a smile.

Everyone face-faulted hard. "You turned it on and you have no idea what it does?!" Leon yelled, picking himself up off the ground.

Teddy nodded; his smile still present. "Yep." He said, looking at the Spider bot with a gleam in his eyes.

The Spider bot turned its attention to Teddy and it looked like it was studying him as it tilted its head up and down looking Teddy over. It then took a step forward before making a soft clicking sound, it sounded almost like Purring.

Teddy reached out with his hand and patted the Spider bot on the head. "Friendly Lil guy aren't ya." he said, a bigger smile on his face.

Ryan had a perplexed look on his face. "Why is a Spider Bot acting like a cat?" he asked.

Teddy shrugged before standing up and walking over to his computer; He then clicked a couple of keys before a page popped up showing various readings to the Spider bot via a wireless device he had hooked up to it earlier. "Interesting." He muttered.

"What?" Leon asked, kneeling down to the Spider bot.

"The Spider bot has an Artificial Intelligence I'm not familiar with, it has learning capabilities and it's interactive to its surroundings." He said, he's actually never seen anything like that. "It can interact with anything in its own way, meaning it works independently from any base command code built into it." He explained whilst watching the Spider bot closely.

"Awesome." Leon said, actually understanding what is friend said. Ryan and Blade had understood as well, while Ryan wanted a closer look Blade was just fine where she was, near the top of the steps. "What can it do?" he asked, as he said it the Spider bot started hissing menacingly at Leon. "What'd I do?" he asked.

Teddy chuckled. "Looks like he doesn't like being called 'It'" Teddy said as the Spider Bot nodded its head.

"So what do we call… him then" Leon said cautiously, as the Spider bot gave him a look.

"Lil bastard." Teddy said, grinning wide.

The spider bot Purred in response as Leon Ryan and Blade looked at him flabbergasted at that suggestion, Leon asked. "Why that name?" Teddy pointed to the side of the spider bot and on it were faded words that looked like they were spray painted on. "_Lil Bastard._" Is what Leon could make out. "Ah." He said.

Teddy hooked up a small Pre-war PDA to the laptop and downloaded something to the device before unhooking it. "Alright, I'm gonna want to run some field tests on Lil Bastard here." said bot perked his head up at the mention of his name. "Wanna see the outside world LB?" Teddy asked LB to which he responded by nodding erratically, Teddy smiled big then got his messenger bag then looked over at the group. "So, who's up for checking out the school some more?" he asked, grabbing his trusty 22. Rimfire rifle, don't want to forget that.

"I'm game." Ryan said with a grin.

"Eh. Why not." Leon said, hands in his pockets.

"I'll go." Blade said, hidden at the top of the stairs. LB made a chirping noise when she said that prompting Teddy to check his PDA and read the data that starting streaming to it from LB.

Teddy said-"Heh, looks like LB would like for you to come along."-Looking at LB then Blade.

Blade snuck her head out and looked at them. "Huh?" but before she could ask anything what he meant LB spotted her and made a excited chirping noise before skittering over to her at a very quick pace, Blade couldn't move, she froze in her place as LB made his way over to her and started rubbing up against her leg and purring much like a cat would.

Leon Ryan and Teddy stared at LB with humored out expressions on their faces. "That's; um, Weird" Leon chuckled, trying to stifle laughter this was turning into a funny day.

"He's like a cat!" Ryan said with eyebrow raised and a grin on his face. He found this to be very amusing.

Teddy shook his head and decided to "save" Blade from her predicament; he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply for LB who turned his attention to Teddy and skittered over to him and proceeded to do the same, eliciting a chuckle from Teddy in the process, he turned to the group and said. "To the school then lads."

The group of four, well five if you count LB. left Teddy's basement and after saying goodbye to Teddy's grandfather left the house and ventured towards the gate leading to the school, only to be stopped by a muscular looking man in his late twenties, he had a hunting rifle strapped to his back and a face full of scars.

Kevin was his name and beating up anyone who crosses him wrong is his game.

He looked at the group with an annoyed expression. "And what do you four think you're doing?" he asked, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"A little sightseeing trip." Blade said, hands clasped behind her back and an innocent smile on her face.

He didn't buy it. "Yeah right, and I'm raising death-claws in my basement. what-cha really doing?"

"What's it too ya?" Ryan asked. "We're just going for a walk."

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Got a report of some strange looking groups popping up near megaton, looks like it might be Caesar's legion." He said.

The four gawked while LB hissed at the name. "Caesar's legion?! What are they doing this far east?" Leon asked in disbelief. "I thought they were all out west."

Kevin shrugged again. "That's just what I heard." He said. "Might not be true but I'd still watch your back out there, legion grunts are weak but they can still probably take you down." he then took notice of LB. "The hell is that?" he asked, looking at LB with a squint.

Teddy Looked to LB then Kevin. "My robot." He said with a grin as LB made a low whine sound, agreeing.

Kevin sighed then muttered "Whatever." As he moved out of their way so they could leave.

When they were out of earshot Ryan spoke up. "Legion this Far East, What would they be doing out here?"

Teddy out his left hand on his chin in thought. "I don't know, maybe they're here to try and claim more territory and get more troops so they can try and lay claim to hoover dam once more." He guessed. Ryan visibly tensed up after the hoover dam comment; Teddy saw and immediately regretted saying it so he decided to change the subject. "So, think there might be anything else to scavenge in the school, Ryan?" he asked.

Blade was walking along while Ryan and Teddy conversed about what they wished they could find in the school ruins, she would prefer a quiet walk opposed to talking all the way, but she didn't mind; as long they're happy. She swiveled her head to the left and right occasionally keeping watch like a predator for any pray that may be lurking about, from behind a car, a tree, that puddle of radioactive waste. There was no way of knowing.

Leon was hoping that there weren't any legionaries anywhere, sure he and his friend could take down raider with no problem but the legion was a whole other ballgame, they don't use any advance tech or armor. Their armor consists of pre-war baseball gear and pieces of scrap metal while their weapons are mainly spears machetes and other melee weapons along with some crappy hunting rifles and handguns. But damn do they know how to use them, if you're not careful; you'll wind up on a cross or turned into a slave. _"That would suck."_ He thought with grimace.

After five minutes they made it to the collapsed wall on the south side, the third second and ground floors along with the basement were exposed to the elements as one of the many bombs that were used had taken out the walls along with parts of the floors. Lockers were here and there some still standing while others are knocked over; there contents such as burned books and torn comics lie on the floor along with some tin cans.

"Well, let's get to it guys, maybe we'll find something good." Ryan said, beginning to go through the rubble followed by Leon and Blade, Teddy pulled out his PDA and started having LB do various tasks such as moving small pieces of rubble and finding various items he had hidden.

While the group of five was doing their thing at the school someone had decided to pay the small settlement a visit.

At the front gate that led to megaton a man dress in leather armor and wearing dark sunglasses had approached the gate, he had a nine millimeter in a holster strapped to his thigh and a combat knife on the other.

Several guards had saw him and armed their weapons and aimed at him, he put up his hands and sported a friendly smile to show he meant no harm to the people, the guards took their fingers off the triggers but still had their guns aimed at him.

One guard by the name of Steve armed with a 45 colt approached the man. "Who are you and what do business do you have here?" he asked, eyeing the man.

The man slowly took off his sunglasses to reveal dark brown eyes. "I've come seeking safety and shelter, as I've heard that there may be legion in the area." He replied in an honest sounding voice.

Steve lowered his gun but still kept a wary eye on the stranger. "Your name?"

The man held out his hand. "Lucius Blackheart."

**A/n Dustchu: And thus another chapter is done for Rise of the fallen and the Springvale four is introduced. :D tell me, what did ya'll think of LB (Little Bastard) and Teddy along with Blade Ryan and Leon? I really want to know.**

**Blade: A spider? Really!?**

**Dustchu: *I nod* Yep, I like the little guy! :D well till next time, I'm going to be working on a new story, So keep on the lookout for it.**

**Dustchu Sara Bill Arya: ay the Aura be with you :D *Waves.***


End file.
